Hungry Like The Wolf
by Ranguvar27
Summary: My first attempt at doing a song fic.  Stayne is on the Hunt, and he's determined to catch and claim his prey. Song is "Hungry Like The Wolf" by Duran Duran.


Hungry Like The Wolf

Stayne was on the Hunt. He had come home to find his cottage empty, and at first had been in a panic, thinking that something had happened to Alannah or the children. But then he spotted the folded up piece of paper on the table. He opened it, and grinned at the contents.

'The Hunt has begun. Find your prey and claim your prize.'

He smiled, and left the cottage, on the prowl for his rather delectable prey.

_Dark in the city night is a wire  
Steam in the subway earth is afire  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo  
Woman you want me give me a sign  
And catch my breathing even closer behind  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo _

The first hint he had of her whereabouts was a small blue ribbon tied on the branch of an oak tree. He carefully untied it, and smiled as he noticed that there was writing on it. He held the ribbon up to his eye, and carefully read Alannah's clue.

'The prey will not make a sound, but the Hunter can still catch her if he knows the signs. Look carefully.'

Stayne reached up into the branches, and grinned as his fingers came into contact with what was undoubtedly a vial. He carefully took it down and uncorked it, sniffing the contents. They had an almost earthy scent, and he felt his head clear. He gulped the contents, and immediately he felt his senses become sharper. He sniffed the air, and smiled wolfishly as he caught a whiff of apples. He stalked off down the path, heading straight for the castle.

When he reached the Hall, he turned from left to right, trying to find her, and growled in slight frustration when he couldn't. He cocked his head, listening to the sounds of the castle, and heard a low humming. It was coming from down the hall, and he honed in on it then began to carefully saunter down the hall, senses alert. He was becoming quite determined to finish the Hunt.

He turned a corner, and felt his heart and brain stop. Standing in front of him was a vision in green silk. He goggled, and Alannah gave him a smile that made him shiver in animalistic desire. She walked up to him, and kissed him heatedly, biting his lip and plunging her tongue into his mouth. He responded by pulling her into a crushing embrace and kissing back just as fiercely. When she pulled away, she was panting hard, her face was flushed, and her breasts were heaving. She managed to find her voice.

"The Hunt isn't over yet. Consider this a taste of things to come. You still have to catch me." With that statement, she pulled him into a kiss that left him breathless. He watched, panting in desire, as she turned and sauntered off down the hall, her hips swaying in a way that caused his brain to short out. He growled loudly, smiling as he saw her shiver. He slunk after her, his entire body coiled and ready to spring.

_In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd.  
And I'm hungry like the wolf.  
Straddle the line in discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you.  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf_

He followed her at a steady pace. He could smell her desire rolling off her in waves, and the wonderfully wild aroma only served to heighten his own desires. He stalked after her with the single-mindedness of a wolf as she led him on through the halls of the Castle.

She stopped in front of a door, and Stayne pounced. Before she could react, he wrenched the door open, swept her into his arms, and carried her into the room and straight over to the couch that he noticed. He kissed her fiercely, growling in desire, and gently pushed her down onto the couch. Alannah watched, eyes dark with desire, as he knelt in front of her. He nipped at her ankle, and she groaned as his teeth brushed against her flesh.

Stayne slowly moved up, nipping at her leg, and grinned wickedly when Alannah gasped his name. "I think I should be allowed to play with my prize, don't you?" he asked in a low growl, and she moaned in agreement. Stayne smiled at her, and slowly licked her leg, traveling up towards her stomach and thighs. When he reached the hem of her dress, he slowly pushed it up and continued his journey. Her panties were already damp, and he licked her through the fabric, causing them to become soaked through with liquid desire. He pushed her dress up higher; exposing her stomach, then took her panties in his teeth and slowly pulled them down. He bit her inner thigh, and then roughly licked her, and she bucked forward and screamed in joy. Stayne plunged his tongue in and out of her center, fiercely licking and sucking on her clit, lips pressed eagerly against her center. He was an animal, claiming his prize in the Hunt. His prey writhed and moaned in mindless ecstasy beneath him, her hips undulating fiercely as she growled his name. When she climaxed, her scream was both animalistic and joyful, and Stayne eagerly swallowed her juices, and then moved up her body, pushing her dress up higher and higher. When he reached her hard breasts, he ran his tongue slowly along each nipple, then drew them one at a time into his mouth, sucking and biting.

Alannah gripped his head, sobbing in pleasure. "Ohhhh….my….."

_Stalked in the forest too close to hide  
I'll be upon you by the moonlight side  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo  
High blood Drumming on your skin it's so tight  
You feel my heat I'm just a moment behind  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

Stayne moved up, kissing and biting. He pressed himself tightly against her, and she groaned as she felt his throbbing heat through his trousers. She tore his shirt off, and leaned up, kissing and biting his chest. He growled loudly and bucked against her, and she nearly climaxed. He slid his hands down her arms, and lifted them so that they were pinned above her head. He glared at her. "I'm not done playing yet. The prey must learn to wait her turn. Right?" He punctuated the question with a gentle nip of her shoulder, and Alannah moaned incoherently. Stayne smirked. "I will take that as an agreement." He stroked her arms, slowly bringing them down, then pinned them to her sides. Alannah gazed at him, eyes dark with lust, desire, and trust. He kissed her slowly, allowing her to taste the juices that still lingered on his lips and tongue. He stroked her center, groaning at the liquid heat that pooled between her thighs, and then plunged three fingers straight into her, and she shouted his name.

Stayne felt as though his entire body was on fire, and that he was about to reach the point of ignition and explode. He wrenched off his trousers, tossing them to the floor, and then carefully removed his fingers. Alannah whimpered in mindless frustration, and Stayne bit her ear, growling softly. "Playtime is over. Time to claim the prize."

_In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Scent and a sound. I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf.  
Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine I'm after you  
Mouth is alive all running inside  
And I'm hungry like the wolf._

He plunged into her, crying out in animal joy as he became lost in her. His movements became faster and harder as he fulfilled his hunger. Alannah wrapped her legs around his waist, gasping, growling, and moaning in pure animal bliss. Stayne growled, biting her shoulder as he rode the heights of pleasure.

Suddenly, they fell off the couch. After a brief moment to assure that no one was hurt, they happily resumed their activities.

Later, after they had recovered their faculties and gotten dressed, Stayne asked Alannah why she had wanted him to hunt her.

She smiled and softly kissed him. "Because I know how much you love the Hunt, especially when it comes to me."

Stayne growled at her.

_Hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf  
Hungry like the wolf_

Burning the ground I break from the crowd  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
I smell like I sound. I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf. 


End file.
